


Hunting and Hinting

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, not entirely romantic yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed





	Hunting and Hinting

The first time Sidon had snuck up on you when you were swimming was the worst of the times he had done it, if for no other reason than any time after that when you were in the water, you paid special attention to what was in your peripheral vision.

It had happened a little while into your “relationship,” so called because you seemed interested in each other, but neither of you had acted on it. After all, it would be untoward for him to press, and would be seen as too eager—or the veracity of your affection would be questioned—if you were to pursue a prince. Nevertheless, it was late enough in your friendship that you were a frequent visitor to the Domain, and the guards no longer sent up an alarm when you approached on Nyx by yourself (meaning, of course, without Link) and instead one would call to the other, “Is his highness free? The Hylian has come to see him.” “Who, Link?” “No, the other one.” “Oh. I’ll go see.”

He had asked you to swim with him. Link had told you that swimming with a Zora was like going for a walk with a Hylian—it didn’t _have to be_ romantic, but it _could be_ , making it an ideal first step to flirt with someone. So your hopes were high as you stripped to your underclothes (you were concerned about looking too eager, but somehow had no problem with this) and slid into the water.

You swam around slowly at first, halfway between floating and making tiny little strokes with your arms, but you began to push your arms deeper into the water, propelling yourself further out into the water in short order.

That was when you got the feeling that someone was watching you.

You ducked under the water, quick strokes moving you through the water with purpose, and soon enough, you had to come up for air. You hadn’t seen anything suspect underneath the water, and—looked around—no, you couldn’t see anything up here, either.  

...you would have swum over to Sidon and told him that you felt watched, like prey, but you couldn’t see him, either.

Were you alone in the water? Had you swum so far out in those few short strokes when you had stopped floating that now you were far away from Sidon and the whole Domain, out in the open water? How would you get back? And if it wasn’t a Zora watching you… what was it? How much danger were you in?

A hot panic settled into your chest and you began swimming in the opposite direction you had just come, when something splashed near you. You yelped and continued swimming, picking up your pace.

You were near a rock! So close, just had to make it to the rock, paddle paddle, you could do it, not much further and you would be safe. You would get out of the water and then call for help and then surely Sidon would—

Something closed tight around your waist, lifting you from the water. You kicked your legs, screaming as loud as you could, wriggling and grunting between screams. You had to get put back, you had been _so close_ to the rock and safety, and now you were going to die, having swum too far away

“Whoa! Shh, it’s okay. It’s just me. I’m so sorry.”

“Sssssidon?” You went almost limp against him.

“Yes.” He relaxed his grip on your waist, and you sunk back into the water, until he caught you against him. “That wasn’t… very nice. I apologize.”

You shakily let out a heavy sigh, holding onto him. “It’s… it’s okay. I just felt watched and I was scared but it was just you, so it’s okay. Please don’t do it again, though. At least, not if I don’t know you’re going to.”

“Of course not. I don’t know what I was thinking.” You sighed again, and he continued. “Do you want to stay in the water, or should we get out? Do you even wish to be in my company right now?”

“I want to stay with you, and in the water.” You said, smiling as you looked up at him from your position, still held against his chest. “But I think I’d rather float than swim.”

“All right. But first, let’s get a little closer to the dock.” You nodded, and he let go of you completely, leaving you to tread water for a moment while he rolled onto his stomach. “Get on my back, if you wouldn’t mind.”

You giggled, but climbed on and rode towards the dock, where he stopped and you rolled off of him, a little clumsily.

Once you’d started floating, and looked pretty comfortable moving with the tiny waves and with your eyes shut, Sidon swam over to you. You cracked open one eyelid to look at him, and gave him a small smile. He tipped onto his back to float as well, and reached out until he found your hand, then took hold of it.

“Did you know,” he said, “that otters hold hands when they nap, so they don’t float away from each other?”

“Yes. They also have favorite rocks that they use to open clams.”

“Really?”

You laughed. “Yes.”

You were both quiet again, holding hands and bouncing in the water as small waves rolled beneath you.


End file.
